The Lady and The Rogue
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: Summary: Lady Elena Gilbert is unhappy with her life and upcoming marriage to Mason Lockwood. But, when vampire pirate Kol Mikaelson attacks her ship and steals her away- will it be the answer to a prayer, or just another nightmare? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Her Saviour

This story is co-written with the lovely EbonyTresses please read her story Her Condition.

Summary: Lady Elena Gilbert is unhappy with her life and upcoming marriage to Mason Lockwood. But, when vampire pirate Kol Mikaelson attacks her ship and steals her away- will it be the answer to a prayer, or just another nightmare? Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 1 Her Saviour 

Lady Elena Gilbert sat at the window seat of her quarters, staring out at the dark waves.

The Swan - the proud ship of her adoptive father, Count Santos de Alaric De Saltzman - swayed lightly. It was a familiar rocking that was soothing to Elena, reminding her of a time when she once had a mother, and would be coddled off to sleep. Her mother had had the most beautiful soothing voice from what she could remember, and Elena missed it now more than ever.

What advice that gentle voice would give her now, she wondered, thinking about her recent engagement to Mason Lockwood.

Alaric, along with his wife Jenna, had raised them as their own after both their parents had drowned on a ship during a storm. Therefore, Elena had always been close with Mason, but she had never foreseen this.

Elena was now seventeen years old, the traditional age to be married, and according to everyone else around her, Mason was suitable.

Yet, Elena's true dreams were really of romance and adventure, not servitude and breeding. Perhaps in another life or another time, that wish would be granted.  
She had no choice but to accept her fate in this current one- right?

Elena sighed, remembering Mason's proposal, down on one knee in front of the crew during a feast for her step father's birthday. She'd accepted, feeling absolutely nothing when he'd chastely kissed her cheek and whispered he'd loved her. She was completely numb through every "congratulations" and toast in their honour.

The crew even went so far as to get drunk off of a rum barrel, slapping up Mason's back, while making jokes about virtues. And throughout the entire affair, Elena had remained stoic, pushing food around her plate as if in a fog.

Yes, she'd accepted- even though in her heart he was like a brother- not a husband.

But, it was the responsible thing to do, the safe thing to do, and she knew her family feared for her. A young woman without a man to care for her was as good as dead, and she couldn't impose on Alaric and Jenna forever.

She sprang up agitated, and went over to her dressing table; picking up an ivory handled brush. Each stroke through her long raven tresses was rough and hurried, as she continued to stew about her situation.

Her step father had seemed all too happy with the idea, come to think of it- because then nothing would have to be divided. The family shipping business would be handed down, as was planned all along, to Mason, and no dowry would be required for her.

So, she should feel grateful and secure, not the pangs of regret and dread that were twisting up her guts, and making her want to throw herself overboard.

She threw down the hairbrush in disgust, and put her head into her hands.

Elena let her mind wander into a day dream just then, seeking escape from her own internal torture. She imagined that there was someone else was out there waiting for her- a man who was dark, mysterious, and exciting.

She indulged in the idea that he would come to rescue her and whisk her off and away from her life- gifting her with something new- something grand.

Sighing again, Elena got up from her stool, knowing such things were foolish, and readied herself for bed. She continued to gaze out the window as she changed, slipping into a white lace chemise, before sullenly crawling under the warm covers of her bed.  
Elena blew out the candle on her night stand, saying a small prayer to any Gods that may be listening in or give a damn- big salty tears falling away from her doe brown eyes, drenching up her pillow.

"Somebody, anybody, please…save me…"

_

Kol Mikaelson braced his hands against the deck's rail and hoisted himself over; his big leather boots landing with a light thud onto the wooden deck of the Swan.  
He briefly closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the scent of conquest in the air, relishing in the spray of the sea, and the cool night's breeze running through his dark shoulder length hair.

He looked over at his own ship, The Devil's Horn, and motioned to his first mate, Garrett, to engage the attack.

He had been waiting for over five hundred years to find her, while all his other siblings had already found their mates. And tonight was to be the night that he would finally have her.

"Captain," Henley, his second in command whispered, "Once the canon's fire, you won't have much time to find the lass." His brogue was thick and heavy, him hailing from the Emerald isle.

Kol shrugged unconcerned, eyeing his crew with a gleam in his eye, thrumming his fingers onto the polished rail excitedly. He gave his trademark devilish smile, fangs bared. "Aye."

Kol's men returned their master's grin and nodded; loading the balls and powder, ready to blast.

Elena woke up to a nightmare.

Horrible sounds of canon fire and splintering cracks of gouged wood resounded all around her and her chambers. She jumped out of bed and hurriedly put on her dressing gown; reaching for her bladed fan. Her window showed a massive black ship with black sails, engaging in plunder against their own.  
She swallowed hard in fear, recognizing the flag from drawings; blood red with a fanged skull and cross bones.

The legend rumoured from every port and across the high seas, was that a vampire captain named Kol Mikaelson, and his crew, nicknamed Hell's Minions, were notorious for destroying ships, stealing treasure, and murdering every living soul aboard- or just cutting out their tongues so none could speak of it.

He, along with his entire immortal family, who were all vampires, terrorized any ship that transported cargo for the King. But, theirs was no such thing. Alaric was an independent tradesman- usually harbouring silks from the Orient or spices from the Persian regime.

Elena whipped open her door and ran up the deck, only to witness some of her crew being wounded and massacred. The ship then suffered another blow, rocking dangerously, and throwing her off balance.

She was falling; screams, choking smells of black powder, and loud explosions drowning out all else.

Her body never impacted however.

Two very strong and capable hands wrapped swiftly around her waist and yanked her back; pressing her heaving chest into something rock hard.

She was on the verge of swooning from the shock, casting her eyes upwards.

It wasn't a rock- it was a man. And he was smiling down at her like a cat, his fangs resting over his bottom lip dangerously.  
Elena shivered, and this gesture seemed to please him, for he moved his hands down towards her bottom, and squeezed.  
She was certain she'd never seen anyone more menacing in all her short years alive.

Yet, instead of killing her, as she thought he would, with a savage bite at her neck. He kissed the tip of her nose and then her forehead and hair.

"I knew I would find you."

Elena shakily responded, forcing herself to speak, even though her mouth had gone dry and her tongue felt heavy. She cleared her throat. "You- you- you-…" Elena tried, making him laugh and cut her off.

"Yes, me- me- me."

She shook her head and found anger was very effective at overcoming trepidation. "You're the one they call Kol," Elena spat with a frown and fire in her eyes, "Why, would one such as you be looking for the likes of me?"

He nodded slowly that the name she'd called him was correct, but what he retorted back with next, made her lose all newfound bravado, and open up her mouth into an "O" of speechlessness.

"That's simple enough to answer sweetheart…you are my soul mate, and I've come to claim you."

Elena gave in to her swoon just then and fainted dead away in his arms. The last sound she heard was of the handsome rogue's delight and laughter at her reaction.

"I always do seem to have this effect on women…it's a curse."

She faded to black with the knowledge- that one should be very careful what they pray for, because sometimes- sometimes, it isn't God who's listens.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner

This story is co-written with EbonyTresses please read her story Her Condition.

Summary: Lady Elena Gilbert is unhappy with her life and upcoming marriage to Mason Lockwood. But, when vampire pirate Kol Mikaelson attacks her ship and steals her away- will it be the answer to a prayer, or just another nightmare? Rated M for later chapters

Chapter 2 Dinner

After his destined mate had fainted, Kol carried Elena bridal style, and with all the speed and agility of the creature that he was; leaping over the tall railing of the sinking Swan, back towards the safety of his own ship as if it were a mere step.

He absentmindedly ordered his crew to finish the job, uncaring of nothing other than the young woman he now held within his arms.

Kol reached his captain's quarters and kicked open the door, setting the dark beauty gently down upon his bedspread with care. He took a moment to evaluate her features in this rare unguarded moment, as the little git had seen fit enough to pass out on him.

She had lovely olive skin, he mused, and wonderfully magnificent long mahogany hair framing a perfect heart shaped face.

Her eyes were almost like almonds and darker than honey, from what he could recall, as they were now closed.

Yet, her narrow waist, flared hips, and modest chest would suffice well, even though she was probably a virgin (a term as foreign to him as mercy), he decided- for all carnal purposes involved, it would give great pleasure to break her in.

Kol smirked to himself wickedly, as an idea came to mind, that the unsuspecting girl would most certainly object to no doubt.

His long tapered fingers reached out towards the hem of Elena's night dress to inspect other things not readily available for appraisal, when a knock on his door interrupted such dastardly deeds, making him jump.

"Come in- come in." Kol muttered aloud with a sigh, not bothering to disguise his annoyance.

It was Bonnie Bennett, his older brother Klaus's wife, and secret hater of Kol- her mean looks and bad attitude could make the purest of angels weep in disgust.

The woman's main mission in life seemed to spoil his good fun, and he so wished at times, that he could just kill her.

But alas, it was not meant to be, as then his stronger, older, and usually bad tempered brother would most certainly seek out revenge- as for reasons unknown to Kol, he fancied the tiny bronzed skinned witch, as if the sun itself shined out from her crack.

He made a face back at her and rolled his eyes.

Completely unfazed, Bonnie stomped past the open doorway, holding a beautiful velvet wine colored dress in front of her as if it was a full chamber pot.

"_This_ is the dress you ordered me to fetch," She said snottily, dropping the expensive finery to the floor, and giving it a stomp, "Really, you could think of nothing better to present the girl with, than a past whore's gown?"

She was pissed and it showed. Her foot was tapping away in place, giving him a bloody headache, and her finger was pointing at him in accusation.

So, Kol did what he always did to get her back- he fucked with her.

"Why, oh why, dear sister in law, would you bring me one of your own simple frocks- I thought I asked you to find my woman something tasteful and pretty?"

Bonnie's hazel green eyes narrowed into slits and she started that blasted chanting he'd grown to despise; another lovely aneurysm attacking away at his brain as he stood to face her squarely.

"Resorting to magic," Kol winced slightly, "How predictable of you."

She stopped and let loose a snarl. "Believe me; I don't need magic to make you miserable."

"I agree," he said heartily with a wink, "The fact you breathe at all is enough in my book."

Bonnie screamed; causing Klaus to come bounding in like he was saving the day. "What the hell is it with you two now?" He huffed out more than annoyed.

Kol shrugged and went to speak as Bonnie inhaled, prepared to give her husband an earful- but, due to their new guest's inopportune awakening, neither was able to gain the upper hand with the hybrid.

"What- what is going on," Elena said groggily sitting up, "Where am I?"

_

She looked around her, blinking her long lashes furiously, feeling the wisps of a throbbing headache still aching along her temples; the last thing she remembered was fainting, and that her ship, The Swan, was being attacked, by- by- Captain Kol Mikaelson.

Elena saw the very man himself before her, but also noticed two others- one being very fair haired with a short scruff and a grim scowl, draping a casual arm around a very pretty caramel skinned woman, with angry emerald green eyes, and dark brown tinged curls. They were staring at her.

"Hello my lady, so nice of you to rejoin us- welcome to my ship The Devil's Horn." Kol said with a grand gesture and a sparkling white smile, giving her a bow.

Elena opened and closed her mouth a couple times in shock; not exactly sure how to respond, but somehow certain, that anything she did come up with, would most likely sound mindless and silly.

It was him- the vampire, and this wasn't some dream slash nightmare, it was real.

"I was wondering Lady Elena would you like to join me for me dinner?" Kol asked suddenly, his outburst earning some odd looks from his brother and sister in law.

The younger vampire shrugged at Klaus, and stuck his tongue out at Bonnie- his dark brown eyes twinkling.

Elena swallowed before taking a much-needed breath and said softly, "I'd love to, but what- what am I to wear?"

Kol smirked at how adorable she looked tugging on the hem of her nightgown and purred suggestively, "Darling, if it were up to me- you would wear nothing at all..." Bonnie huffed at that and interrupted.

"Don't listen to him, he's an ass- I have plenty of beautiful gowns, that don't belong to wayward strumpets, I might add." She said with venom, returning Kol's earlier tongue gouging, including a middle finger, and a raspberry. Klaus put his head in his hands and sighed at their childishness.

Elena nodded, finding the exchange they were having quite strange, and responded softly "Very well, I look forward to seeing them."

Elena nodded, finding the exchange they were having quite strange and said very softly "Very well, I look forward to seeing them."

"No problem," Bonnie addressed Elena, walking over to the foot of the bed, blocking Kol and giving him a hip shove, "Move it prick." She gifted Elena with a sympathetic smile- or was it pity, Lady Gilbert couldn't be sure.

Either way, Bonnie sat on the edge of the mattress and took the other young girl's hand into her own. "If mine are too small, don't worry, I'm sure my cousin Lucy will have something more than suitable."

"Thank you…"

"Oh, how rude of me," the dark woman gasped in horror, "My name is Bonnie Mikaelson, formerly Bennett, and this is my husband Klaus," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "This jackass's older brother."

"Nice- nice to, um, meet you." Elena stuttered overwhelmed.

Kol was not one to tolerate anyone hogging his spotlight meekly, and yanked Bonnie off the bed with all the graces of an insolent child. He shoved her towards his brother, ignoring the hisses and attempted scratches on his arm. "Get your bitch on a leash."

Klaus spoke firmly and with warning, holding Bonnie by the waist to prevent retaliation. "Tread carefully," he breathed out impatiently, "I have to deal with her for the rest of the evening in lieu of your trespasses- you do not."

Kol rolled his eyes heavenward. "Your own fault mate, not mine."

Bonnie started spitting at him and chanting again, causing Klaus to drag her out the room before she turned his brother into a toad or other such creature, muttering a droll "Nice to meet you Elena" before shutting the door on them.

Her captor smiled at her again as if the situation were anything less than dysfunctional.

"We will have supper at seven o'clock sharp," his eyes roamed all over her at the words, "I will send a servant with a bath for milady."

Before Elena could even utter a mere vowel of acknowledgement, Kol followed his brother's lead, and left her alone; the door slamming behind him.

She shook her head and pinched her arm, yelling "Ow" when it hurt, and lay back down again stunned.

"Well, if this isn't a fine kettle of fish to be in." Elena muttered to herself quietly, awestruck by just how much things in her life had changed and in so little time too.

She remembered a word- a vulgar term, her crew had been oft to use when frustrated. It was forbidden for a woman to repeat, but at the present time Lady Gilbert found she could care less.

So with great finesse and humble misgivings, she said it, laughing like a mad hatter afterwards, like the grooved wooden ceiling above her head had been able to hear her.

_"What the fuck."_


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner Part 2

Chapter 3 Dinner Part 2

Elena saw that a maid had come in with a medium sized tub with another maid holding a steaming pot full of hot water, Elena took off her dressing gown as the servants left her alone and then she slipped off her nightgown and stepped in to the warm water.

Elena felt her muscles relax instantly and she dunked her head under the water to get her hair wet and used the bar of the lavender soap and washed her body thoroughly.

She then reached for the rose scented shampoo and placed large blob of it in her right palm and began washing her hair of the filth that consisted of grease and dirt.

After rinsing her hair of the shampoo, Elena conditioned her hair and used a beautiful ivory comb to comb through her dark tresses.

Elena rinsed her hair clean of the conditioner and got out of the now cold water and stepped on to the wooden floor and using a light blue fluffy towel dried herself.

The servant came back and helped Elena into the beautiful wine red dress Bonnie had loaned her and wore a pair of matching ruby earrings and her locket.

"What's your name?" Elena asked kindly as the young woman brushed her dark mahogany locks.

The maid smiled at Elena and said in a shy voice "My name is Rosemary milady but the crew and Captain Kol call me Rose"

Elena smiled at her "Pleasure to meet you Rose" she said with a kind smile.

Rose smiled back and put a pair of matching ruby earrings in Elena's ears and clasped on her locket.

Elena's hair was left down straight and her hair was parted in the middle.

"You look beautiful milady" Rose said smiling.

A knock on the door caused Rose to open the door and Kol came in and smiled at Elena.

Elena stood up to face him; it was customary to stand when a figure of authority walked in. He smirked at her.

"Rose, darlin', would you give me a moment with the Lady Elena," Kol commanded.

Rose nodded and smiled at Elena before quickly leaving them alone. In three large strides, he made his way over to Elena and wrapped his arms around her waist. Elena felt no need to object, she just stared into his eyes which were full of desire. She had never been looked at like that by a man before and so she lowered her eyes as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"You look absolutely delicious," Kol whispered close to her ear. He licked his lips as he let his eyes roam her body. For once, Bonnie had done something that pleased him by choosing this dress, too bad he was planning to rip it off Elena's body and he would never see her in it again.

Elena bit her lip, unsure of what he meant by that comment. Was he planning to drink from her? She cleared her throat.

"Captain Kol, I do believe that you had dinner planned for us."  
Kol grinned at her and bowed. "Of course, Mi'lady, and after dinner you can accompany me back here and I can have my wicked way with you."

Elena froze when she realised what he was suggesting. She had been raised properly, in which no woman was to have sex until after she was married but the way Kol looked at her with such passion she wanted to throw away the rule book she had lived by for so long and give herself to him. After all she had craved adventure, hadn't she?

While her mind was in turmoil, Elena found herself merely nodding. "As you wish, Captain Kol."

Kol frowned. "No Elena, not as I wish. I want you to want it too. And please, call me Kol."

Elena couldn't suppress a giggle. "Alright, Kol."

He started to walk to the door and expected her to follow. She did, as she thought about what he had said. He didn't just want to take her; he wanted her to want him. Elena's eyes roamed his body from behind. His rugged features and his toned body definitely made his features more than desirable for Elena.

She felt herself getting a little hot as she thought of him stripping in front of her. She shook off the thoughts as she followed him to dinner. Maybe if they talked it would make Kol as a person is more desirable to Elena.

Kol lead them to the top deck where the wheel was. There was a table and two chairs there, along with two plates of chicken and other assortments of food. In the middle was a candle which altogether made a perfect date to Elena. Kol dismissed the pirate at the wheel and grabbed it himself, staring into the horizon.

Elena joined him. She used to love trying together up here when she was on board the Swan, but rarely anyone allowed it. She bit her lip in thought for a moment before bumping Kol out the way so she could take the wheel.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Firstly, she had moved a vampire out the way which was close to impossible and secondly, she was enjoying steering the ship. All she needed now was a hat and she would look as if she belonged on his wonderful ship. Elena ignored his stares and just enjoyed the feel of the wind whipping through her hair.

"I take it you like to be in control," Kol smirked.

Elena shook her head. "No, I just like the feeling of taking the ship wherever I want."

Kol stood behind her, placing his hands over hers. "You are still technically in control," he murmured in her ear, causing her to shiver. He placed his lips on her neck, kissing her lightly.

He could feel her blood rush through her veins under his lips, and for a moment, his fangs appeared. He quickly put them away before picking up Elena in his arms. "You can steer later, for now, we must eat."

Elena was put down gently in her chair and Kol sat opposite her. She looked for a knife and fork. "Where is the cutlery?"

Kol laughed. "You're on a pirate ship now, love; you're not going to need cutlery." He emphasised his point by picking up his bit of chicken with his fingers and tore a bit off with his teeth. Elena contemplated this. She had never done that before and so she supposed it could do no harm. She carefully picked up the chicken with her fingers and bit into it.

She groaned, not realising how hungry she really was. She quickly ate more of it, then some bread, then some vegetables before eating the chicken again. Kol smirked.

She was quickly adapting to pirate life, like he wished. It wouldn't be long before he could offer the idea of turning her into a vampire and she wouldn't object.

Elena was nearly finished her food before she had thought of talking to Kol. "Why me?" she asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"I told you, you're my soul mate," Kol frowned.

"Is that it?" Elena wondered out loud.

"Why else would I get you?"

"I thought maybe you had heard me asking to be rescued."

"Who did you need rescued from?" Kol demanded. "I need to know."

Elena was confused at his reaction. "No one, basically I accepted a proposal from a man who I consider to be a brother. He could never be anything more to me." Elena raised her left hand and showed him the ring on her finger.

Kol felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. How could he not have noticed the ring that bound her to another man? He reached over and pulled the ring off of her finger. "Why could he not have been anything more?"

"He didn't excite me enough."

Kol thought this through before using his vampire speed to grab Elena and dip her so she was held up by Kol. "And what about me, do I excite you?" he murmured.

Elena had lost her breath; all she could do was nod. Kol smirked and lowered his lips onto Elena's.

This was the passion she wanted badly. She raised her hands and tangled them in Kol's hair, not wanting him to leave. Kol smirked as he still managed to get away from Elena's tight embrace. "I'm afraid we can't do this out here, Mi'lady. Too many dirty pirates on board you see," he mumbled as he pressed another kiss to her lips.

Using his vampire speed, they were now in his chambers, the door was shut tight. Elena felt rather exposed as his hungry eyes roamed her body. "I have waited so long for this." He pinned her against the wall and crushed their lips together.

Elena felt his tongue graze across her bottom lip and her mouth opened in shock. She soon realised that it was sort of like asking permission for his tongue to enter her mouth as the next thing she knew his tongue was dancing runs hers. And goodness, did it feel good.

Her legs felt like jelly and her mind like mush as she could only think of Kol's body pressed against hers. Their bodies seemed to fit together, two pieces of a puzzle. She moaned into his mouth, causing her to blush. Kol leant back, smirking.

"You can moan however you like; you could say it gives me... Encouragement."

Elena played with the front of his shirt. Kol unbuttoned it for her and she ran her fingers down his abs. He shivered in reply.

Her eyes were wide like an innocent animal's. Kol realised how pure she was in that moment and almost didn't want to ruin it.

"You'll tell me if you are uncomfortable, yes?"

Elena nodded. "Of course." This time, she went on her tiptoes to meet his lips. It was gentler than whenever he had initiated the kiss with her, as if she were testing it for herself.

The kiss began to deepen and Elena again brought her hands to his hair. He didn't take charge of the kiss this time; he wanted to see where she would go with it.

She hesitantly ran her tongue across his bottom lip, as he had done earlier. He happily let her tongue into his mouth but the kiss still seemed sweet to him. She pulled back a little and nibbled on his bottom lip. It was Kol's turn to groan.

Suddenly, all he could think about was her; her body, her hair, her eyes, her lips and it turned him on greatly. He attacked her lips and ran one of his hands down her body. "You don't know how many things I want to do to you right now."

"There is more than one thing?" Elena asked, puzzled.

Kol lifted up the skirt so he could feel her actual legs. "Oh, love; there is so much you have to learn."

Elena stiffened at his contact with her legs. Alarm bells were going off in her head; she didn't want to do anything else. She didn't mind kissing Kol, but he had just kidnapped her and stolen her away from her Alaric. Alaric could possibly be dead and she was sure that this wasn't the right thing to do in his memory.

All the words that were aching to spill out slipped away as he caressed her face. He said nothing to her, just allowed his hands to explore her body and then he roughly grabbed her breasts. Elena gasped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Kol grinned, not letting go. "I have a thing for them. I have to evaluate them on every girl I have a relationship with."

Elena wasn't surprised that Kol had been with many people, she was more surprised at her disappointment. Somewhere inside her had wondered if Kol had spent his 500 years looking for her and focussing only on her, wanting no other girl until he had Elena. Then again, he was a pirate. He proved this to her by grabbing the dress and ripping it over her head leaving her only in her undergarments.

Her eyes widened as she felt so exposed. "That's not fair! You can't just leave me like this."

Kol licked his lips. "Alright." He started to grab her undergarments too but she tried to stop. Elena realised how she couldn't match his strength and was left naked in front of him. She tried to use her hands to cover her dignity. "Why would you do that?" she snapped.

"Because I wanted to see you. Every inch of you," he purred at her. Elena squirmed as he looked at every area she hadn't managed to cover.

"So I'm going to stay here, naked, while you are fully dressed" she complained. Not that she wanted him to be naked; she just didn't want to feel like a show.

"Okay, if you don't want to be naked by yourself, you have to undress me," Kol smirked.

Elena was about to comply when she realised that she would have to remove her hands. "You undress yourself."

"I don't have to, sweetie."

Elena didn't know what to do. She could stand there until she got tired with Kol watching her the whole time, or she could remove her hands, undress him and let Kol see everything.  
"Don't make me make you."

"How could yo possibly do that?"

Kol looked into her eyes. "I can compel you to do it. So you can do it your way or my way. Your choice."

Elena scoffed. She didn't believe him at all. Kol shrugged. "I'll show you then. Turn around."

Elena laughed but then she could feel her feet moving she turned in a circle, completely against her own will as Kol squeezed her bottom. She turned round fully and looked at him in shock. "Told you."

With this news, Elena realised that she may as well do everything by herself, rather than being told to do it. She took her hands away and started to undress him down to his underwear. She stood back up and covered herself again. "Now what?" she snapped.

"Don't be like that, Elena. Now, since I am covered, you can either undress me fully or put back on your undergarments," he said holding them out towards her. She grabbed it quickly and pulled it over her head.

Kol sighed. "I do wish that you had chosen the other option. We could have had some fun." He grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. "You just be curious, let your hands drift."  
Elena bit her lip and her hands started drifting about his body. She meant to keep it purely innocent when she accidentally grazed over his privates, making her blush and Kol get 'excited'.

"I knew you would want me soon enough," he groaned. He thought Elena's mistake was her wanting him to proceed and so he kissed her again, letting his hand explore the area she had touched but on her body. She gasped in pleasure. She had never felt like this before, not with anything. He kissed his way down her neck while trying to take her clothes off again. When he succeeded, he pulled down his underwear pressed himself against Elena.

She struggled to breath but when she did catch the air around her, she said, "Stop."

Kol pulled back, breathing heavy. "What? Why?"

"I don't want to sleep with you. Not tonight."

He frowned. "Tonight's as good as any other night, let me have you," he said as he leaned back in to stop her talking.  
"No, you just kidnapped me today, and I, I don't love you. You should only sleep with someone you love."

Kol sighed. "Fine, but I promise you this; you don't need to love a person to do it."

When Elena didn't say anything, he stepped back and put back on his clothes. "That didn't go the way I expected, but I realise you need time. Why don't you just sleep now?"

Elena made her way over to his bed, covering herself too.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Beside you, it's my bed after all."

Elena slept at the edge of her side of the bed and Kol stayed up for a while, content on watching her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Sealed with a kiss

Chapter 4 Sealed with a kiss

Elena woke up feeling Kol's strong arms wrapped around her and she glanced at the window to see it was still dark.

Elena looked at Kol's face he was very handsome with his short dark brown hair and with his eyes closed and dark black eyelashes he looked like an angel.

Elena smiled and gave him a tender kiss on the lips cupping his face and felt him running his hands through her straight locks.

"Good morning sweetheart" Kol said showing her his fangs it didn't frighten her though.

"I have made a decision Kol you will let my father's crew go and I will willingly give my body to you day and night". Elena bargained.

Kol looked at her with a devilish smile and kissed her sealing the agreement.

Then he laughed.

"What is so funny, Captain Kol?" Elena demanded.

"You milady. Your absolute lack of fear from me humours me and takes me by surprise. Other women of status in your position would be beyond terrified of me."

Elena became silent at his words. She didn't think that she was humorous because she didn't give in to his every command. Her father had always said she was too outspoken for her own good.

How she wished she would have listened to him more often.

"I'm glad that my lack of fear is such a thing to be laughed at. I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't make you laugh." She said sarcastically. She may hate him but she couldn't deny that he was handsome…for a pirate. Her hands itched to run her fingers between his brown messy locks and he was lean and tall, something that contrasted with his boyish looks.

Kol moved a little closer to her stopping mere inches from where she was huddled up at. "You know I find fire in a woman to be a turn on."

Shocking her, Kol leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The brunette was a little shocked by his actions and hadn't comprehended what he was doing until his tongue demanded access into her mouth. She, at first, pushed on his chest to remove him from her but slowly melted into the kiss and sighed parting her lips for him.

A smirk appeared on his face as his tongue delved into her mouth playing with her own. Keeping her occupied, his hands ran along the back of her corset until he found the strings that held it together. Swift hands quickly untied it and he pulled away from her lips to watch the garment fall revealing her sheer undergarments to him.

Hastily, he removed all layers of her undergarments until she stood in all of her bare glory to him. In all of his years, he had never laid eyes on one more beautiful than the Lady in front of him. She tried to cover herself from him but he stopped her.

"A beautiful lady never should hide such beauty." Kol said huskily.

Elena blushed, her cheeks flaring bright red at his words. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, Kol began to remove his articles of clothing as well and soon he was bare to her as well. Elena glanced on at Kol's manhood and she blushed even further. She had never seen the male anatomy before but what she figured out from the maid's talks was that Kol was a very good size.

He held out his hand to her to which she readily accepted. He led her to his bed and watched with lust filled eyes as she lay down on the soft mattress. Kol slowly lowered himself onto her.

Elena watched through lust filled eyes as he planted light but sensual kisses on her neck and used his unoccupied hands parted her legs. With a calloused thumb, he parted her folds finding her to be sinfully wet and ready for him.

Kol guided his thick member to her core and with deliberate slowness, he eased himself into her. The feeling of being stretched made Elena unconsciously clamp around Kol. Once he broke her maidenhood, tears sprung to Elena's eyes and she grabbed Kol's shoulders in an attempt to fight off the pain.

"Shhh, milady. It'll get better soon." He whispered, reassuring her.

After a moment of two passed, Elena felt Kol pull out of her then thrust back in. The movement sent a delicious feeling throughout the brunette and she wanted more. Kol glanced down at her and a wicked grin spread across his lips.

He started to speed up his movements; his thrusts became frenzied with the velvety and warm feeling of her.

"Oh fuck, milady." Kol breathed as he pounded into her hot slick core.

Elena raked her fingers against the flesh of his back. The feel of him inside her was euphoric, better than anything she could describe. A knot had formed up inside her coiling tighter and tighter with every thrust until it sprung loose, sending a tidal wave of pleasure throughout her.

She cried out wantonly, her nails digging themselves into Kol's back. Kol felt the onset of her release; it sent vibrations along his shaft making it hard to keep himself together. It was the pain and pleasure of her nails carving a groove into his back that made him loose what self-control he had and emptied his seed into her, draining him completely.

Moments passed before he regained his strength and rolled off of her to the side. He grabbed the young woman and encased her in his bare arms, feeling her sag against him and his warmth.

"That was amazing." Elena muttered before sleep encased her.


End file.
